The boy with bad dreams
by roza fufa
Summary: Silly little thing, nothing serious. Based on the picture of Star Trek expedition team aboard Tardis and Tenth Doctor


_A/N: Silly little thing, nothing serious. I just saw picture of Kirk, Spock and Bones on Tardis with Ten sitting and staring at the ceiling._

_the picture: http:/ thenulator. deviantart. com/art/ Invited-in-299967331  
_

_No spoilers  
_

* * *

(Doctor is sitting in his chair with his feet lifted up on the flying console. Captain Kirk, mister Spock, doctor McCoy and some random woman are standing around taking scans)

Captain Kirk: But this is extraordinary, how does it work. We could do so much with this technology.

The Doctor: Oh its just timmely wimmely thing, nothing unusual just improbable. But enough of that buzzing around lets see faceless cats on second Moon of Draut.

Spock: But that is illogical, how do you know they are cats if they have no faces?

The Doctor: I just assume it is, its funnier than just say creatures without faces.

McCoy: This is just mad, we should die from radiation, there is no shields, we could be shattered in pieces any moment now.

Captain Kirk: Just relax Bones. Think of it this was your atoms aren't shattered in pieces and then reassembled again.

The Doctor: Why would you do that? Its most dangerous way to travel, you must be early explorers of the Universe. They did such silly and crazy things, I just love them.

Kirk: Well I wouldn't say crazy.

McCoy: I would if it wasn't for me you would be dead at least dozen times.

The Doctor: Oh he can regenerate? I'm almost at the end, at what number is he?

McCoy: Honestly I don't know what this guy is talking about half of the time.

Spock: It's simple logic. He is clearly non-human, and probably some old species. Time travel is not common accomplishment, nor it is used lightly. I presume he means to tell us he has more than one life to live.

McCoy: You mean like a cat, nine lives?

The Doctor: Dozen. Now about faceless cats.

Kirk: This is really fascinating Bones, he could be thousands years old.

The Doctor: Not really thousands although first millennium is awfully close, I should hurry with those cats, don't want to miss out on that, or that Cascade of diamonds in Starstruck galaxies.

Kirk: Imagine what we could do with this kind of technology, all species we could save, wars we could stop, deaths... so many deaths.

The Doctor: Well about that, time can be rewritten but its a tricky thing you could make whole reality implode.

Spock: That sounds improbable. If you rewrite few events why would it affect whole of reality, universe is vast and solid it doesn't concern itself with our deeds, it consist independently from concussions creatures.

The Doctor: I wouldn't say solid... and not that big, I keep running into same foes everywhere.

Kirk: Enemies have a way of sneaking in, but speaking of rewriting time, there are some things that we could do, I have a list of things...

The Doctor: Oh, look at the time.

McCoy: The time? What are you talking about, we're in a bloody Time Machine, there is no time here.

The Doctor: But there is, its my personal time. I just remembered I have to meet someone. I've just got summoned.

Spock: How there had been no comunication made during our conversation. Are you attempting to lie? Or maybe you are a telepath?

The Doctor: No, I've got mail (he takes his psichic paper from his pocket) a little boy has a bad case of nightmares and I must go there, to see what are they about.

McCoy: Nightmares? But there is nothing to do about that, not even our technology had mastered dream control its beyond our measure. It would be like controling minds.

The Doctor: You can actually do that, but its bad, bad thing to do and don't do it. No I'm the Doctor, I'll just talk to him and maybe get in some trouble, almost die, or get injured, maybe kidnaped, but it'll all turn out fine.

McCoy: And you mean submit a little boy to that. What a curious method of treatment. Does it work? It doesn't sound very safe.

The Doctor: Well life would be pretty dull if we all get too safe, don't you think.

Kirk: Certanly it would, boys should go through their part of challenges to become men.

Spock: They will be men in any case, they just need to grow up.

Kirk: But not reall men, the ones that fight and protect.

Spock: Definition of reall man is not the one that fights and protects, females are more offten protective during their urge towards the young, males more offthen go away taking care only on themselves.

Kirk: No Spock those aren't real men. Trust me. So Doctor how can we help.

The Doctor (taking off his glasses): Sorry but I don't think that would be reassuring for the boy if bunch of big armed male that thinks of a fight storms into his bedroom. Especially if he dreams about death and war.

Spock: No, it definetly wouldn't.

Kirk: What should we wait here.

The Doctor: No, Tardis doesn't like to be left alone with strangers, well maybe with Jack she would, but otherwise no, she would dump you somewhere random. I'll leave you on your ship. Luckily its on my way, the boy is in your time.

Kirk: Oh a human child, maybe I could help, I can be gentle and persuasive.

The Doctor: Actually you wouldn't because the child is Klingon and he dreams about big armed human males.

Kirk: Oh...

Spock: In that case it would be illogical if we go with you. Live long and prosper.

The Doctor: Likewise.

McCoy: And you'll make a Klingon warrior out of him?

The Doctor: Most probably not. His future is unclear, one of unwriten ones, but maybe he'll accept himself and became first Klingon that speaks with humans instead of fighting.

Kirk: Good luck with that.

Spock: It is a next logical step.

McCoy: If he bites or cuts you just stop by, I don't see any tricoders or scaners on your ship.

Kirk: Beam us up Scoty.

Scoty: I'm having difficutiles, you aren't there anymore. I don't even know how are you getting through to us, there is no waves or signal, just your voice. Sulu is flying blind for hours now, we were woried sick.

Kirk (whispers): Hours, but we're been away just a half of an hour.

The Doctor: Timmely Wimmely thing. I'll drop you off now. Boy is waiting.


End file.
